Lovecrime
by michaelsch
Summary: A forbidden relationship with many mysteries.
1. Chapter 1

**Lovecrime**

Chapter I

For the first time in his adult life, Jonas experienced under the soft sheets of silk of his own bed what the Party called "lovecrime", a crime so hideous it had been abolished many years ago.

He lay over a girl, a girl that would be called by the proles "beautiful", but could not be called that way by Party Members like them, for the same concept of beauty and attraction to it had been long time abolished (with unknown methods for Jonas). Her name was Sarah, Sarah Walker.

After the peak of the lovecrime, a feeling so good but at the same time known in an odd way, he was able to relax and speak to her.

"Was that what I think it was?" said Jonas, under a thick layer of sweat.

"Looks like the surgery isn't perfect after all. That was an orgasm".

They both laughed. They laughed because they had, in a way, beaten the system they hated so much. For an orgasm was called a lovecrime, but this term included many, many other elements that the party hated because, like the voice of the telespeaker reminded a long time ago: "Were antithetical to the values of the party and didn't fulfill our goal for the betterment of mankind".

It was forbidden (and theoretically impossible) to love, to enjoy sex, and of course to have an orgasm, the symbol of decadence caused by a corruptible capitalist system.

Babies were born with the capability to produce sperm, but they were operated so that ejaculation could occur without stimulation, just like urinating.

Sex wasn't called sex, but the duty to the party, and was for all people awkward to make, sometimes even painful, for a baby born in the first year was the duty, and the party would punish you for not delivering one on time.

"I remember when I married Marilyn" said Jonas.

"It was like… going to school."

Marilyn had been Jonas' wife, or, as the party called her, her "procreation comrade".

They had "united" (the new term used by Party members) five years ago, in which they hadn't been able to procreate a single baby and had suffered four times the same punishment: a week of treatment in the Ministry of Love.

He hadn't been able to even ejaculate until he met Sarah. It was with Sarah he discovered what a relationship really was. He loves her, he knew that. They've had sex, and they've had orgasm for he first time. He realized that he was envious of the proles for the very first time.

How they had been able to those things, when they were in theory incapable of doing them was a mystery to them.

Even a mystery to Sarah, who knew every policy that had been created and would be created by the party. She was, after all, a member of the thought police.


	2. Chapter 2

"What year is it?"

"You know that's something I can't tell you"

"Why not?"

"Because if they capture us, that's the only proof they would have to incriminate me"

"I won't tell"

"Believe me, in Room 101, everybody tells the truth"

It's a lovely July 4th, 1986.

According to the Oceanic calendar, anyway. The real year is unknown to everybody, in fact, only members of the Thought Police and some members of the inner party know the real date. But according to the calendar, it's July 4th, 1986. And that's something you have to believe in.

According to the Official Encyclopedia of Oceania, July 4th 1776 marks the date the first capitalists declared their independence from a solid, concerning government and started their own "utopian" society, pressuring the masses to believe their lies in justice and freedom and creating a society so fragile and unjust it couldn't sustain itself.

New York, the most populous and vibrant city of Oceania was then a bunch of slums inhabited by the masses, while in places called the suburbs lived the capitalists with their hats and their maids and their fortunes made with the work of the people.

That's when Big Brother, a young rebel, decided that something had to be done… and that the people needed a savior from the hand of the fierce capitalists. That's how communism began, and how Oceania was formed.

Of course, Jonas didn't know how much of this story was true. Sarah Walker did. Sarah  
Walker knew many things.

But they both hated the Party. They hated the Party and they hated the lifestyle it was imposed on them. He hated it, because a day, he had realized how it was to live without surveillance. Without control. Doing what you want. Without hate… It was a cold morning, and Jonas and Sarah had gotten lost in the woods while on a trekking expedition. He didn't know then... that Sarah was a member of the Thought Police.

They had remained there, until it was dark and silence was not a menace... but a sign that there were alone.

And they kissed. Sarah entered a cave that, she was sure, was very safe and they kissed until sunshine, when a search party found them and they pretended that nothing had happened. But they both knew what had happened... and they wanted more. It was their first lovecrime. And they liked it.


End file.
